


Perfect

by Redroses123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redroses123/pseuds/Redroses123
Summary: Arthur wants the kids to know they are together. Elia just wants Rhaegars visit to not go up in flames.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Perfect

Elia forced herself up from her bed. Arthur groaned in protest he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him.

“We need to get up the kids will be home for school soon.” Elia reminded.

He kissed her and then they kissed again her hands went into his black hair before she pulled away play swatting at him.

“Stop it.” She told him getting out of bed.” If we aren’t downstairs, they will just burst in here for whatever they want, children have no boundaries.” Elia reminded as she got dressed back into the orange dress she had been wearing earlier. She was working from home today when Arthur came by with flowers, his assignment was finished earlier today, and he was off for the rest of the day. Like the gentleman he was he asked if she would like to go out and have lunch. She thought it was safer to make lunch at the house which lead to desert.

“Maybe if you told them you had a boyfriend they would knock.” Arthur suggested as he to got up looking for missing articles of clothing.

“I’ve never done that before; I make a lot of jokes about Channing Tatum being their new dad and stuff but I have always kept that separate from my kids I have never introduced them to a guy before.” Elia said with a pout that made him smile.

“Well I have known your children since they were babies.” Arthur reminded he had put his black pants on and found his dress shoes now he was putting on his belt.

“They can be a lot.” Elia said Arthur tossed her the brown wrap she had been wearing.

“I think I could handle your honor students.” Arthur said he thought they had liked him. He was of course just aunt Ashara’s brother to them and they were used to him coming by.

“Remember when your partner Jamie was with you when we ran into you at Ashara’s restaurant and he flirted with me. Every time they see him, they call him new dad until he runs away.” Elia said with a wide smile. She looked over at Arthur searching for his shirt in all his muscular glory. She walked towards him and his daunting purple eyes met her big black ones. One of her slender hands traced a crossed his chiseled chest the other went to his cheek.

“You know I am not embarrassed of you Arthur; I love you. You know me well enough to know those kids are my everything and they will always come first to me, you deserve someone who puts you first.” Elia said he bent down leaving kisses along her neck. His arms traveled down her back.

“I am happy with third place Elia. You have amazing kids and its because you always put them first, but you should let me put you first.” He told her in his husky voice.

Elia was drawn to him like a magnetic force they kissed hard after a few moments she pulled away, his hands gently rubbed her back.

“It would be complicated, and everything is so perfect.” Elia with that pout that drove him wild.

His hand toyed in her hair as he breathed her in. “I’m not trying to complicate your life. You make me happy anyway I can have you. So, if your happy how things are then theres no point in-changing them.” Elia scanned his face for a lie that’s what she was used to from her marriage polite lies, but Arthur was always honest and honorable. He may wear a black suit but when he left for one of his cases, she knew he was the good guy in the white hat ridding into town.

She kissed him softly. “Would you want to stay for dinner?” She asked and he smiled immediately he was hoping he would get to see her kids who were by far the coolest kids he had ever known, and he added his old protégé Jamie to that list.

“I’d love to.” Arthur said he went back to finding his shirt as Elia sat at her vanity fixing her hair and makeup.

He straightened out his white shirt before putting it on. “You should tell them the gifts are from Asha.” Arthur said she nodded and smiled watching him tie his tie in the reflection.

“What?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Your hot when you wear a tie did you know that?” She told him.

“Flirt.” Arthur said he took his jacket and glasses with them but did not put them on, he stopped what he was doing to watch her put her lipstick on he wasn’t exactly sure why that still affected him so much but he felt light headed every time he watched her apply it and rub her lips together. He stared a little long and she caught his gaze giving him a quizzical look.

“You know your glorious when you breathe right?” He asked her as she got up. “Flatterer!” She declared playfully as she put all her bracelets back on. “Come on the kids will be here soon.” Elia said heading downstairs he followed her, they went down the grand stairs and into the living room before going back into the kitchen.

When he told her, he was off today she planned ahead. She got out a cookie sheet of prepared bacon wrapped jalapeno’s and putting them in the oven and turning it up.

“You know my brother’s son Edric won’t eat anything that isn’t some combination of chicken nuggets and French fries.” Arthur laughed putting his jacket and glasses on the bar.

“They get their love of spice from me, especially Egg which always confuses people.” She said making him laugh.

“I can’t believe how old they are.” Arthur said looking at a picture on the fridge. “I remember when Egg was born.” He said.

“You did take an active part in it, you drove me to the hospital when Rhaegar’s crazy father was certain I should just have Egg in the house because that’s how Rhaella had both her sons and western medicine be damned, thank god you took pity on me and what I wanted for my child and body.” Elia said as she went back in the fridge getting a covered glass dish and putting it in the oven as well.

Back then Arthur and his partner were posing as bodyguards for the Targaryen crime family while they worked on bringing them down. Originally Arthur had been hesitant because he knew Ashara’s best friend married a Targaryen, but he was assured it would be fine after all he had not seen or heard from her since they were kids. He didn’t know she would be this wonderful woman in the midst of a terrible marriage. He had been sure when what they were doing came to light, she would never want to look at him again, but fate would have its own way. Rhaegar was sleeping with an 18-year-old during Elia’s pregnancy which was admitted when he got the girl pregnant. Elia took her newborn son and little daughter and walked out before they exposed the Targaryen’s as such and because she was willing to cooperate but in truth, she knew nothing, she was cleared of any and all charges.

Rhaegar’s wasn’t as lucky but his lawyers got him down to parole because he and his mother were ready to completely hang his father out to dry. Destroyed the family business and their stuff was taken of course the rich have precautions Rhaella went to Essos and her off shore accounts and came back with money left from an eccentric relative.

“All of the nurses thought I was your husband.” Arthur remembered not even noticing the smile that appeared on his lips.

“It was pretty funny when my silver haired son was born.” Elia said with the smile.

“They did seem to enjoy the drama of it.” Arthur agreed.

“Oh, if only they knew my husband was off impregnating a 18 year old at the time, they would have gotten a real kick out of that.” Elia said. “I guess I didn’t know then or I would have.”

“You would not.”

“I told the mail man.”

“What!”

“Well you know Rhaegar and Rhaella it’s so important everything looks perfect on the outside no matter how you feel on the inside which was miserable and so I did not exactly go quietly into that goodnight. I was upset and if I could do it over again I would. I even made a pact with myself that I’d never say anything bad about Rhaegar in front of the kids.”

Arthur laughed. “How’s that going?”

Elia moves a strand of long black hair out of her way. “Good, Rhaegar and I are actually in a good place, although my kids are so freaking smart, they figured it out and made a game out of trying to break me.”

“Your kids are the best.” Arthur said smiling.

“Yeah I think I’ll keep them.” Elia teased in fact she and her kids were closer than most parents and teenagers seemed to be.

The door opened before Arthur could speak.

“You realize Theon is only an asshole to you because you’re everything he’s not?” Rhaenys told her brother as they walked through the house for being so close in age they got along famously.

“Really?” Aegon asked his sister hopefully. He was not as well versed in social norms as she was.

“You’re a sophomore in 12th grade honors English and he’s a second-year senior failing regular English you’ve been assigned to tutor. You are well off from a great family who loves you and everyone says his dad is a jerk.” Rhaenys says as she made it into the kitchen. She looked a lot like her mother with a dark complexion, thick long curls, a button noes and big black eyes. Half her luscious hair was up in a red bow that matched her uniform blazer and plaid skirt. She wore a white button up and socks with her black maryjanes. It was very important to their grandmother they received an excellent education in a private school the Targaryen’s poured so much money in.

“Oh, that’s really sad.” Aegon said thoughtfully as he clutched his current book. Rhaenys was very popular everyone who loved her met her, she had both of her parent’s charisma. Aegon was incredibly shy though he was handsome with silver hair, pale skin and purple eyes of his father, he was only 15 and was skinny with a boyish face. His father was worried about him, but his mother wasn’t. He had a huge heart and didn’t mind at all that he was not popular he was happy with his 5000 books.

Rhaenys shrugged taking off her blazer. “Doesn’t matter if he fucks with you tell me and I’ll take care of it.” Rhaenys said she was very protective of him he just nervously nodded before looking up and seeing Arthur before elbowing Rhaenys to do the same they had matching grins.

“Bond!” She cried.

“Careful Rhae he could have a license to kill.” Aegon teased.

“I have a desk and an ID badge my job is mostly bureaucratic and boring.” Arthur told them they always made him out to be this super spy.

“When you’re not posing as a body guard and taking down dirty politicians?” Aegon asked.

“What a way to talk about grandpa.” Rhaenys teased not that she knew Aerys well he was in prison most of her life.

“That was…special circumstances.” Arthur said before looking to Elia to change the subject.

“Arthur is going to stay for dinner.” Elia told them as she chopped vegetables.

“Is he going to crash in the pool house?” Aegon asked as he sat on a bar stool and opened his book.

“Should we be worried about double O hanging around when Egg is looking more like a Bond villain every day?” Rhaenys asked as she went to the fridge.

Aegon looked up from Anna Karenina scrunching his nose. “Is it because I’m pale with fair hair?”

“Yes.” Elia and Rhaenys said at once.

“Yeah ok.” Aegon says getting back too his book.

“You can stay in the pool house if you want.” Elia offered.

“Is that ok with the double mint twins?” Arthur asked and Elia looked down to hide her smile she wasn’t sure why Arthur always asked the kids things like that, but she thought it was really endearing.

“Is he a vampire?” Rhaenys asked Aegon before sitting next to him with her juice. She took out her homework without being asked and starting on it.

“No, he’s already in our house, vampires need permission to get in.” Aegon said.

“Maybe he’s hunting vampires!” Rhaenys said happily before looking up at Arthur. “You can stay but keep spy stuff to a minimum.”

“Will do.” Arthur agreed.

“Mistake.” Aegon sang without looking up.

“HE ADMITTED HES A SPY!” Rhaenys squealed.

“Quiet before Stannis comes over complaining about the noise again.” Elia reminded.

“Stannis is are neighbor he’s the worst but moms always nice to him. “Rhaenys said grinning at her mother.

“Because he takes out our trash cans.” Elia said as though it was obvious putting the vegetables into the croc pot.

“You know if you like him, his wife left without there daughter she just took off!” Rhaenys told her mother.

“That’s sad, poor Shireen she’s like 11 right?” Aegon asked.

“She needs a mother figure and Stannis needs someone to make him smile.” Rhaenys said looking at her mother.

Elia gave her daughter an odd look as she added spices to the crockpot. “I only need him for garbage removal purposes.” Elia promised.

“You flirted with him a little.” Rhaenys tried.

“Did he notice?” Aegon asked bemused.

“No but that’s besides the point.” Rhaenys told her brother.

“You’d be deeply ashamed if you knew how low I am willing to go so that I don’t have to take out the Trash.” Elia teased.

“And she’s our best parent.” Aegon reminded.

“Don’t even joke your father is a good parent who loves you very much.”

“Come on mom you do the heavy lifting.” Rhaenys said

“We co-parent.” Elia told them.

“She’s also the fun one too.” Aegon said turning the page.

“Your fathers’ fun.” Elia reminded.

“You do things with us we think are fun, Rhaegar does things he thinks are fun.” Aegon said

“Help?” Elia asked Arthur.

“I’m with them.” Arthur told her.

“Traitor.” Elia teased.

“We’re going to the Billie Eillish concert next weekend! Who else’s mom does that! And we always go to concerts together.” Rhaenys said.

“That is pretty cool Elia.” Arthur added.

“I’m just pleased I have kids who want to go to concerts with me.” Elia said she enjoyed it.

“We always do stuff like that; it’s always been the three of us.” Aegon said smiling Rhaenys smiled to Arthur looked at Elias beautiful but sad smile and he felt like he understood.

Elias timer dinged she grabbed oven mitts taking out the jalapeño poppers and putting them out. “They are hot.” She warned but it hardly stopped the children.

“What’s still in the oven mom?” Aegon asked before she could close it.

“It’s not for you guys.” Elia said looking away from them making Aegon nervous.

“Is it for him?” Aegon asked pointing to Arthur but worried it was not.

“No……..Your dad is coming over-“

Aegon groaned before she could finish.

“That’s not fair Egg your dad wants to do something fun with you. You do fun stuff with rhae and I all the time.”

“Yeah but it’s different.” Aegon groaned.

“Not a mind reader kid how’s it different.” Elia asked trying to make him smile to no avail.

“Because you ask us what we want to do, or we plan something together that we all want to do. With Rhaegar you have to do whatever Rhaegar wants to do which usually involves talking to strangers which I suck at and you have to pretend to like it and he always thinks forcing me to talk to people is going to fix me.” Aegon mumbled.

“I’m so sorry you feel that way Egg, but you know in your dad’s weird way he thinks he’s helping, he’s crazy about the both of you, he just takes the crazy part literally.” Elia said and finally her sullen boy smiled a little.

Rhaenys smiled radiantly she had all Rhaegar’s like ability and charisma, she could talk to complete strangers were Aegon was deathly shy.

“It’s one of the few things we have in common.” Elia told them making Aegon laugh he nodded relenting.

“It will be good to see Jon.”

“That’s the spirit. I love that you to are close.” Elia told him.

“Am I invited?” Rhaenys asked curiously.

“Of course, your invited Rhaenys your dad adores you.”

“Yeah I know but our relationship is good, and we just went shopping the other day so I totally get it if he needs to focus on the pouty boys.” Rhaenys teased getting a glare from Aegon before his nose went back to his book.

“I think you should read the news more Egg.” Rhaenys said making Elia chuckle.

“Not all of us are journalism junkies.” Aegon reminded.

“It’s the present, its whats happening in the world around you not some old irrelevant book.”

“If I am going to hear about how bleak the world is, I think I will stick to an expert like Tolstoy.” Aegon said.

“ I think my brother bribed the principal to pass Allyria and your kids argue about literature vs news.” Arthur chuckled.

“You missed the great Hemingway vs F Scott Fitzgerald debate last month; it was a 24-hour thing.” Elia teased.

“Knock knock.” Rhaegar said as he walked into the kitchen.

“You know you could actually knock.” Elia teased.

“You could lock your door.” Rhaegar teased Rhaenys got up giving her dad a big hug. Rhaegar hugged his daughter before messing up his son’s hair.

“How are you guys, Rhaenys I am so sorry I missed the soccer game last night how was it?” Rhaegar asked.

“A blood bath. No survivors.” Aegon teased Rhaenys was very competitive at sports something she and her dad shared.

“Elia nice to see you.” Rhaegar said kissing her cheek he only spared Arthur an annoyed glance.

“Hey Rhaegar, how are you.” Elia asked putting her oven mits back on and going back to the oven retrieving the glass pan.

“Fine, Lyanna says hi.” Rhaegar said.

“Well tell her I say hi back and once this cools it’s for Jon. Green bean casserole his favorite.”

“Did you make my son food because my wife and I don’t cook and Jon mostly survives off fast food, because if so, you should really made something for me because I also survive off fast food.”

“I made this for Jon because he thanked me profusely when he had it unlike the rest of you ingrates.” Elia teased.

“Why do we have to be grateful our mom always cooks for us?” Rhaenys teased.

“While that is cooling, Rhaegar can I talk to you.” Elia asked taking her oven mitts off.

“Oooohhhh” Aegon and Rhaenys said as though Rhaegar was sent to the principal’s office.

“I need your dad to check the water heater while he’s here.” Elia said.

“No big deal guys.” Rhaegar promised following Elia downstairs.

“There totally fighting.” Rhaenys concluded.

“Yep.” Aegon agreed.

“They don’t seem like there fighting.” Arthur said trying to be the adult as he grabbed a pepper.

“If mom needed the water heater checked why didn’t she ask you double O, or uncle Oberyn when he was here the other day, also does dad even know how to do that he’s never been the handy man type.” Rhaenys inquired.

“Easy ace.” Arthur teased.

“It’s not hard-hitting news.” Rhaenys said before turning to Aegon who started to do his best impression of his mother including her accent. “Rhaegar don’t you dare put Aegon on the spot or Jon for that matter they are shy and you need to respect that.”

“Gods Elia I suppose your going to tell me where to go and what to do and how to do it, its like I am still married to you.” Rhaenys said in an impression of Rhaegar that made Arthur chuckle.

“No Rhaegar if we were still married you would not be wearing a beanie when it’s 80 degrees out. You better not have forgotten Rhaenys I told her you didn’t, but I know you did!”

“Would you calm down Rhaenys and I have a great relationship, fine whatever gets you off my back.” Rhaenys said.

“That was weird and impressive.” Arthur said as they heard them climbing the steps.

“We used to sneak around to hear them fight since they don’t like to fight in front of us.” Rhaenys said with a shrug.

“Ok, Rhaenys Lyanna is really looking forward to spending some time with you.” Rhaegar said while texting Lyanna Rhaenys gave Arthur a knowing look.

“Pass.” Rhaenys said she was not a Lyanna fan and never would be. She was young but she still remembered daddy leaving when mommy was really pregnant and then being told she would have another baby sibling soon. She never brought it up because she knew both her parents worked hard to make everything as stable as possible, but she knew Lyanna for the selfish home wrecking Trollip she was.

“Rhaenys” Elia scolded but she went to answer the phone.

“Rhae come on.” Rhaegar begged.

“No.” Rhaenys said simply. “While we are at it why don’t you tell me what you want to do with the boys, and I will tell you if they can handle it.”

“An audience participating improv it-“

“Nope.” Rhaenys said while Aegon looked a shade of green.

“One second Rhaella.” Elia said on the phone before turning to Rhaegar. “Why don’t you ask them what they want to do.”

“Are you talking to my mother?” Rhaegar asked.

“Yes.” Elia said simply.

“How did she know I was here?”

“She always calls me on Friday.” Elia said before turning back to the phone. “Yeah its Rhaegar.” She said before looking back at Rhaegar with a smile.“She says hi mopie.”

“Your mom calls you mopie?” Arthur chuckled.

“What are you even doing here traitor.” Rhaegar said to Arthur.

“Passing through.”

“Then pass through.”

“I have an idea.” Aegon said getting his fathers attention.

“Really? You have something you want to do? With me?” Rhaegar asked excitedly unable to even pretend to be cool it made Elia smile despite his flaws he loved his kids and that’s all she could ever ask for.

“Yeah.” Aegon said shyly.

“Name it?!” Rhaegar said happily.

“Well we always go there…would you stay here? We like to play board games some nights.” Aegon squeaked.

“Could I?” Rhaegar asked Elia.

“Of course. You are probably the only one who stands a chance at beating Aegon at Scrabble.” Elia told him.

“Awesome I’ll go get Jon, why does my mom call you every Friday?” Rhaegar asked nervously.

“Because she likes me more then you.” Elia teased.

“Right that’s it.” Rhaegar said.

“Jon could spend the night!” Aegon said excitedly and Rhaegar nodded.

“I’ll go clean my room!” Aegon said happily.

“I’ll go get the games, I’m gonna kick your butt at Pictionary James bond!” Rhaenys laughed as the kids ran off.

“You were right about not pushing the boys.” Rhaegar sighed.

“And I am not controlling!” Elia told him.

“Sure.” Rhaegar laughed.

“Wow.” Arthur said under his breath Rhaenys and Aegons performance was uncanny.

“Do you think I am controlling?” Elia asked into the phone. “Thank you!” She responded to the praise Rhaella gave her.

Rhaegar took the phone. “Goodbye mom!” He told her.

“Jon is dying in the car.” Elia reminded.

“Relax I cracked a window.” Rhaegar said getting wide eyes from Arthur and Elia. “I’m kidding the car is on with the ac and radio blasting the emo music Jon listens to.” He promised.

“Next time just bring him inside!” Elia hollered as Rhaegar left chuckling at his own joke.

“I can go so you can spend time with your family.” Arthur promised.

“You really like my kids, don’t you?” Elia asked.

“Of course, I do.”

“Stay.” Elia asked squeezing his hand. "I know this isn't what we had planned." 

"This is great." Arthur promised.

"This was supposed to be an adult evening without kids." Elia reminded with a pout.

"Will be adult tonight." Arthur promised with a smirk.He pressed her against the fridge making her smile before he kissed her soundly. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his were steady on his hips. Suddenly he stopped pulling away quickly she was about to ask why when she heard footsteps, she was pretty sure the kids were right about the super spy angle.

“We got out every single game we own!” Rhaenys said gleefully.

“Awesome. I am gonna make popcorn.” Elia said looking over at Arthur who was checking his emails like they did not just share a intimate kiss.

Jon and Rhaegar walked in the back door.

Jon was grinning ear to ear about game night instead of the horrors Rhaegar had planned.

“Thanks for having me Elia.” Jon said happily.

“You are welcome here anytime sweetheart; I am getting out snacks now and I made you green bean casserole.” Elia told him.

“Thanks, your green bean casserole is the best!”

“Jon come look at all the games we got out!” Rhaenys said and he happily followed his hald sibling into the living room.

“That kid is so cool.” Elia told Rhaegar.

“Yeah me and Lyanna don’t know where he gets it from.” Rhaegar teased.

“Yeah I don’t know how my kids turned into Brainiac over achievers.” Elia said with a shrug.

“Rude.”

“You maybe smart Rhaegar but you have only ever done the bare minimum.”

“Fair point, thanks for being so cool.” Rhaegar said.

“Yeah well, someone has to be a good example for Jon.” Elia teased. “Lyanna can come if she wants.”

“We are off again, we decided not to tell jon yet.” Rhaegar said softly on again off again was there life and it seemed to suit the to of them, but Elia thought it was horrible that poor Jon was always in the middle of it. Still he was not her kid so she couldn’t say anything.

“I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be, she gets pissed she runs off she always comes back, I get pissed I run off I always come back.” Rhaegar promised he sighed seeing the look in Elia’s eye. “Jon is fine, he likes staying with his uncle, he provides a stable environment for Jon and Jon is our stable.”

“Yeah because that’s the kids’ job.” Arthur scoffed.

“You have no lines in this play, pretend you still work for me and shut the-“Rhaegar started.

Elia snapped. “Knock it off both of you, all the kids are happy you will be to or you will pretend to be.” She warned.

Scrabble came first they played three to a board deciding Rhaegar, Aegon, and Rhaenys would play advanced scrabble and Jon, Elia and Arthur would play at the self proclaimed losers table where they mostly helped each other cheat and had a fantastic time at it. They broke into two teams for pictonairy and then charades (kids vs Adults) before grouping into twos for taboo. Aegon and Jon were a team, Rhaegar and Rhaenys and Elia and Arthur.

“What people from any place besides where we are from are afraid of.” Elia told Arthur.

“Spice.”

“Yes, when Ashara says there is traffic.”

“Excuse!”

“Yes! That thing that annoys you!”

“Reality Tv shows?”

“Yes! Oh what you posted for Oberyn.”

“Bail”

“Yes! Rhaenys first word!”

“Kitty”

“Yes! What Ashara told me she loved at the time then 12 years later got drunk and told me she hated.”

“Bridesmaid dress.”

“Yes! When we were kids I made these every year for your birthday.”

“Cupcake.”

“Aegon’s favorite toy when he was little!”

“The bird.”

“What kind of bird?”

“Oh uh Duck.”

“Yes, your sisters favorite thing?”

“Shoes”

“Yes, my bes-“

“Time!” Aegon said.

“Wow mom you guys killed it!” Rhaenys said.

“That was awesome!” Jon exclaimed.

“We have known each other forever.” Arthur told the kids unaware Elia hadn’t taken her eyes off him she was so happy with everyone she loved, and she didn’t want to hide it anymore.

“That puts them in the lead with 9, Rhaenys and I are behind with 7, and the boys are in dead last with three.” Rhaegar said holding the score card.

“We are not communicating well.” Jon agreed looking to his brother making Aegon lack.

“Who let the two shy people be on the same team!” Aegon asked making Jon, Rhaenys, Rhaegar, and Arthur laugh.

Arthur looked a crossed at Elia smiling that charismatic smile of his she loved she leaned over and kissed him just a peck but it sure stunned him.

“What!” Rhaenys shouted.

“Ssshhh you’re going to ruin it.” Aegon said with a happy smile.

“Daddy is going to take a smoking break.” Rhaegar said getting up and leaving the room.

“IS this okay with you guys?” Elia asked.

“YES! Yes yes yes! He is so much cuter than Stannis! This is awesome!” Rhaenys cheered.

“Yeah it is.” Aegon promised less outspoken then his sister.

“I know you don’t mean me but yeah I am totally fine with it.” Jon said making them all laugh.

“What should we play?” Aegon asked.

“I want to play ask mommy ten thousand questions about Arthur are you guys like dating?” Rhaenys asked.

“Yes sweetie.” Elia told her softly. “We have been seeing each other for along time but I did want you kids to know incase it was to much.”

“Please I am thrilled! You are way to hot to stay single forever.” Rhaenys said.

“I would like to be kept out of this narrative.” Aegon informed them grabbing his book.

“Does Aunt Ashara know.” Rhaenys asked.

“After some interrogation yes. And your aunt Ashara does not abide by the Geneva convention.” Arthur teased before his phone began to ring, he didn’t want to leave but he saw Jamie’s name light up.

“I need to take this.” Arthur said kissing Elias cheek.

“Your mission if you chose to except it.” Rhaenys teased.

Arthur went out back before taking the call. He had to fight the urge of throwing his phone into the pool.

“The first thing out of your mouth better be I couldn’t get ahold of Selmy.” Arthur told his partner as he walked around.

“Not standing in the way of your milf situation I just needed to let you know. I won’t see you for awhile you can call Selmy but we both know he wants you with Oakheart.”Jamie told him.

“Well I did such a good job training you it only took almost two decades. Whatever your doing be careful, I can hear Oswell’s irregular breathing, tell him he better watch out for my kid.”

“I’m not a kid anymore Arthur, I’ve been doing this for 16 years.”

“Yeah well your my kid, and don’t say 16 years it makes me feel ancient. Can you and Oswell communicate telepathically or did I stutter?” Arthur asked smiling he heard Jamie sigh.

“Oswell, Arthur says to watch out for his kid.” Jamie growled darkly.

“Tell the sword of the morning to relax, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of the baby.”Oswell shouted.

“I’m not the baby anymore.” Jamie protested.

“Be safe.”

“You too, it’s way to late in the game for you to have a baby.” Jamie said before hanging up. Arthur sighed because he wanted to go back in to all the people, he loved but instead he walked around the house to find Rhaegar’s smoking.

“Cigarette?” Rhaegar asked.

“I don’t smoke.”

“I remember smoking with you, did you quit? Or was that apart of your cover?”

“Sharing vices is away to get people to open up.” Arthur said with a shrug.

“I see that’s why I don’t trust you, why I don’t like you around my kids.”

“Or Elia?” Arthur gathered.

“I’m not still in love with Elia.” Rhaegar said after letting a puff of smoke out.

“I know.”

“I was stupid to screw my marriage with her up.”

“I know.”

“Elia did everything for me and never complained, she’s the perfect mother, she cooks and cleans. She can be the primary income and still make you feel like a man. And it wasn’t the sex either, Elia comes off all girl next door but she can really let loose and f-“

“Your approaching dangerous territory.” Arthur warned.

“Am I?” Rhaegar asked as though the idea was amusing.

“Teeth knocking in territory.”

“I wouldn’t be as pretty toothless.” Rhaegar said.

“No.” Arthur agreed.

“I just didn’t feel a spark you know, and when I met Lyanna there were sparks everywhere and now I know that was a warning sign of my life going up in flames. We fight and break up, but we never leave each other I don’t think we are capable of that. At the end of this rant I hope you take away the point.”

“There was a point?”

“Don’t let her go she’s the best thing to ever happen to you.” Rhaegar said taking a drag.

“I know that.” Arthur said but that was not all he knew; he knew how to make her happy and he loved to make her happy. Elia knew she could lean on him and rely on him and he loved that even if it was hard for her to trust him at first because of her past. It made her complete and total faith that much more satisfying to earn.

“I suppose there’s no point in telling you to watch out for them.”

Rhaenys was already so smart, strong, and confident who would do whatever she set her mind on. Sweet quiet Aegon who was so intelligent and well read, he was a good kid who was so amazing the way he was if you asked Arthur there was no reason he should try and change. And Elia of course Elia who he had been in love with when she was 8 and he was 10. Elia who he thought fate brought back to him to see how miserable she was, and Elia who saved herself and then asked him to live happily ever after with. He would happily die for any of those three. As long as he had them life was perfect.

“No there is not.” Arthur promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little oneshot I wrote when I had the flu. Just kinda about how cool of a mom Elia would be but also throw in Arthur Dayne because why not. (Also I maybe on a quest to ship Elia with everyone and anyone!) AND I was nicer to Rhaegar then usual but that could be because I was ill and my body could not fight of the empathy. Anywho, thanks for reading and let me know what you think and let me know if you have a ship or prompt for Elia!


End file.
